


Careless Whispers

by glowing_chkcurry



Series: Zakkura College/asmr au [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: ASMR, ASMR AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bottom Cloud, College AU, M/M, Modern AU, PTSD, cloud is a sweetie on the low, smut in later chapters, tags will be added as I go, the boys have some issues, top Zack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowing_chkcurry/pseuds/glowing_chkcurry
Summary: Cloud runs the YouTube channel CloudySky ASMR and Zack happens to be a huge fan of the channel. However, none of them know this just yet huhu They suddenly run into each other at the campus cafe and miss the opportunity to converse. However, they get a second chance thanks to a certain couple.Once they get to know each other, they find out that there is more going on beneath their facades. Can they work through these issues and bring each other up?A sweet story about two dummies who need warm hugs and lots of love <3
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Zakkura College/asmr au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078184
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooow, it's the beginning of a new story! This one shouldn't be very long, we're shooting for 4 chapters here. But I've decided to write an ASMR themed College AU???? I guess I'll call it that? Now some may be expecting some filth or something cuz of the ASMR, but I'm keeping it sweet. There will still be smut but nothing like..ummm...nothing like 'holyyyy geeeee' you know what I mean?  
> But I decided on the ASMR theme because I personally love asmr. It really calms me down and helps me sleep. I understand it may be weird for most, but please keep an open mind :)  
> And if any of you may be curious to check some out here are the channels I used as inspiration for Cloud's channel:
> 
> This channel does really nice rp stuff, she puts a lot of effort into it all an I think it's pretty neat  
> [Myaling ASMR](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6fAYCOjXMzb1K07i0G5gOQ)
> 
> For this channel, I kinda imagine Cloud's voice similar to his  
> [UNO ASMR](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwYosniCbUHMyj6HWOlZd9w)

Zack lays on his bed, curled up in his sheets, the moonlight peeking through the blinds. Numerous pillows surrounding him; one on both sides of him and one underneath his knees, the remaining rests behind his head and neck.

He has his eyes closed as the soothing voice plays from his phone and into his earbuds. He sighs as he relaxes into his bed.

He has the same routine every night on the weekend. Take a shower, position his pillows around him, wrapping his blanket over him, insert his earbuds, and play the videos from his favorite Youtuber; _CloudySky ASMR_. Some may view ASMR as something weird or erotic, however, that isn't always the case. For Zack, it serves as something to calm his anxiety. Ever since he returned from the war in Wutai and retired from the army, he has had trouble calming himself not only when he tries to sleep, but just in quiet places in general. Nothing calms his nerves as well as this ASMR channel, not even the medicine he was prescribed from the doctor.

He'd drift to sleep as the man would always carefully create the relaxing sounds _._

However, the voice isn't the only thing that grabbed Zack's attention. The effort put forth in the man's videos always went above and beyond. Anyone could see that he cared about creating an ambient environment for his viewers, and Zack certainly enjoyed each and every one of them.

Tonight, he is watching one of his spa themed videos. The video opens up with the man greeting the viewer, explaining that he had booked an appointment, and escorting him to the back. The man's full face would never be shown, only the features from his nose and below. He had soft features; his face was slim, his skin was fair, his lips were blushed a shade of pink, and one could see the strands of blonde hair that hung from the sides of his face.

The way the man gently spoke from one ear to the other, as he poured a jar of water into the glass bowl. The sound of the water tickling Zack's ears, as the bowl filled.

The man placed a hot towel over the mic and gently asked if the temperature was okay. Zack hummed as though he was asking him.

Zack would often drift off to sleep, just like this, with the blonde man gently speaking to him.

*

Zack yawns as he and Kunsel grab a table at the café on campus. This is usually the busiest time of day since most students start trickling onto campus at 11am, and with the temperature quickly cooling down, most people start flocking to the café for warmth. So, the two of them grab a table before all the tables fill up.

"Have you finished the homework for tonight?" Kunsel asks, spreading his books across the table.

"No, not yet, I only did like 5 problems." Zack sighs.

"You do know there's like 30 problems on the assignment and some of them have extra parts, right?"

Zack winces, "Don't remind me."

"What you wanna drink?" Zack asks, changing the subject.

"I'll take a medium coffee, no cream, no sugar."

"Uh, how can you drink that?"

"Listen, I need the caffeine right now."

Zack sighs again, as he leaves the table and gets in line to order.

He glances at the back of the person in front of him. The first thing that catches his eyes is his blonde hair. However, that's not the only thing that catches his attention. The man's voice sounds somewhat…familiar. Like he's heard it somewhere before.

"One small eggnog latte please." The man orders.

After the man places his order, he shifts his backpack on his shoulder and turns around.

Their eyes meet.

What a lovely shade of blue…

"…What?" The man asks cocking an eyebrow, as Zack continues to stare.

Snapping out of his daze, Zack stiffens, "Ah…um…sorry I just—"

The man lets out an annoyed sigh, interrupting Zack. He walks over to where he is to pick up his drink. No longer paying any attention to Zack.

Zack has the urge to follow him, but the cashier calls out to him, "Sir, are you ready to order?"

He turns his head towards the cashier but does his best to keep his eyes on the blonde, "Yes, sorry. Um…I'll get a medium black coffee and a medium caramel macchiato"

Zack rummages through his wallet for the cash.

"—oud"

Zack flips his head to the side and sees the blonde grabbing his drink from the barista.

_Ah…I missed his name…_

"Sir," The cashier says more sternly.

"Sorry, sorry." He quickly hands the cash over to him and moves over to the pickup station.

He glances around the area and doesn't see the blonde anywhere.

But what a man…to think someone like that has been walking around campus this whole time…

Zack returns to the table with the two drinks.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Kunsel asks, lifting his head from his notes.

"There was this guy…"

"Ah…" Kunsel understood immediately. Zack has always been the type to become immensely distracted when someone caught his interest.

Kunsel keeps quiet and allows Zack to continue gushing about this man, "He had blonde hair, and the prettiest blue eyes, and that voice! I swear I've heard it somewhere."

Kunsel hums, "Blonde hair and blue eyes…I think I may know who you're talking about."

Zack beams as he shifts into his seat, "You know his name?"

"No, but there is a guy like that in the engineering department. Major pretty boy, but he's snappy. Or so I've heard, but he hangs around this pretty girl in the CS department….I think her name is Tifa."

_'So, he'll probably spend most of his time in the engineering building…'_ Zack thinks to himself.

Kunsel glances down at his phone and notices the time. He gathers his things and places them back into his backpack. "Class is starting soon, so get your head out of the clouds" He teases.

"My head is right where it should…" He retorts.

Kunsel huffs as they leave the café, throwing their empty cups into the trash.

*

Cloud enters the room of his technical writing class, taking his usual seat next to Tifa.

"Got another eggnog latte?" She asks.

"Mhmm" He carefully blows the surface before taking a sip.

"It is that time of year again… Are you going home for the holidays again this year?"

Cloud sets his drink down, an unknown expression glazing over his face, confusing Tifa. "I don't know, maybe. I haven't decided yet."

She carefully observes him, "Is everything okay at home?" They grew up together, so she's always considered Cloud and his mom a part of her own family.

"Yeah, just got to get some things sorted out. You know how it gets"

Tifa hums but isn't convinced. However, she doesn't push the idea further.

The professor walks into the room and places his materials onto the desk at the front of the room.

As he begins class, Cloud's mind begins to wander back to the guy staring at him back at the café.

He was well-built, tall, dark hair…and that jawline, Cloud remembers seeing an x-shaped scar along one side of his jaw.

Cloud faintly blushes and buries his head in his hands, thinking about when their eyes met. To think all he said was _"what"_.

Why did he have to be terrible at social interactions, why has the world cursed him so?

But, why didn't the guy say anything? They locked eyes for a good couple of seconds…he could've said _something_ right? People usually say something when they're caught staring.

Oh…wait…

Cloud left before the guy was even able to explain himself.

He sighs, which causes Tifa to glance over at him. He quickly avoids her gaze, making him even more suspicious.

Class finally ends and Cloud tries to bolt. However, Tifa grabs onto his wrist before he can escape.

"You sure you're okay? You're acting kind of weird"

"Tifa, I'm fine"

"Hmmm, alright." She releases him, "…Are you doing anything tonight?"

Cloud tilts his head, "Not really, I just have a video to record, then that's all for the day"

"Do you think you'd be able to make it to the basketball game or the after-party tonight? Aerith really wants you to come. I do too"

Cloud frowns, "You know I don't like sporting events or parties"

She nudges him, "Come on, just this one, I promise I won't invite you to any other."

Cloud stares at her unimpressed.

"Pleeeeaseee"

Cloud sighs. He really does have a soft spot for Tifa. "Fine, but I'm only going to the party, not the game"

"That's fine! Aerith is gonna be so happy to see you, I'll let her know right now." She pulls out her phone and begins to excitedly text her girlfriend.

Cloud feels a wave of uncertainty blow through him. Tifa's acting way too giddy about him agreeing to go to a party. However, he doesn't bother to think further into it.

*

**Aerith** : _He's coming to the party_

**Zack** : _!!!!!!!!!_

**Zack** : _No way?!?!?! Omg u seriously did it_

He had texted Aerith earlier in the day, gushing about pretty blonde boy. She had asked him to explain more about what he looked like. When she got more of a description, she stated that she's sure she knows who Zack is talking about and told him that she'll try to get him to go to the party. Apparently, her girlfriend, Tifa, was the same Tifa that Kunsel had told him the blonde always hangs around.

Zack wanted him to come to the game too so that the blonde could see how cool he was. However, Aerith told him it was unlikely that he'd come to the game, which was 100% the case.

**Aerith** : _You really should be thanking Tifa. He has a hard time saying no to her_

**Zack** : _Of course, I'll talk to her at the party!_

**Aerith** : _Also please don't ambush him with conversation. I know how u get when u get excited_

**Zack** : _But how am I suppose to get to know him_

**Aerith** : _I know, but he's not much of a talker and he gets defensive when he's uncomfortable. So just kinda tone it down a bit okay? Wouldn't want u ruining ur chances before u even get a chance lol_

**Zack** : _….thanks for having faith in me_

**Zack** : _But got it….chill Zack will be present at the party_

**Aerith** : _…….just do your best_

**Zack** : _I always do!_

*

Cloud returns to his loft in downtown Midgar. He was lucky enough to get a good price at this place because he agreed to help the landlord with any mechanical mishaps within the building.

He throws himself onto his bed, exhausted from the day. He turns his head to glance at the clock sitting on his nightstand.

_2:30pm_

"I can tack a quick nap," He says to himself before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

After about an hour he raises from his bed, rubbing his face and running his hand through his hair.

It's time to get to work.

First, he finds something to wear. He rummages through his closet and throws on a black turtleneck sweater that falls loosely on his body. He then grabs a pair of black skinny jeans and slips his legs into them. Then he puts on his favorite pair of black Doc Martens. He finishes the look by clasping a green amethyst necklace around him and some earrings to match.

With his outfit now sorted out, he sets up today's theme; which was a witch apothecary roleplay.

He gathers tea leaves and a pitcher of water from his kitchen. Along with a match and some towels.

He carefully arranges everything on his desk, making sure that every single detail is perfect. He then hangs some ivy on his bookcase, which will be shown as the background of the shot. After he is satisfied with the arrangement, he places a microphone on each side of him; one to his right and one to his left.

If you haven't guessed yet, Cloud runs an ASMR channel. He only started it this year, but the channel has really expanded over the last few months. He only started it in the first place because his mom thought it would be a great idea.

He would occasionally give his mom pedicures, manicures, massages, anything to ease the tension and uncertainty she may have been feeling. One day for her birthday, he decided to create a more ambient space for her, and she fell in love with it. Seeing her so relaxed and carefree meant everything to him. She then mentioned to him that he can make others feel just as relaxed as she did; and that's when she advised the video channel. Ever since then Cloud has been making videos weekly, his follower count starting at 5 and now he was approaching 10k.

He really couldn't believe so many people would come by every week just to watch his videos. Some would even leave nice comments and words of encouragement. Especially one particular fan. _SoldierZF_ is the username. Every week this person would leave a comment, something along the lines of: _'thank you so much for creating these videos. You have no idea how much they help me and how relaxing they are. Keep up the good work!'_

Cloud won't lie, it didn't feel bad knowing that someone out there appreciated the videos he made.

Cloud sits at the table and angles the camera so that only the bottom half of his face is shown. He didn't like the idea of having his face shown and possibly being recognized in public, so he opted for only showing half his face.

He starts recording and greets his audience with his usual opening, carefully speaking into one mic then moving to the other, "Good evening everyone, and welcome back to CloudySky ASMR."

He then adds a line that is specially made for each video depending on the theme.

"I see you have requested an order for some handcrafted potions"

From there, he starts gently crushing up the tea leaves and pouring the water, heating up the substance over a burning candle.

During the video, he will often ask his audience questions. In the case of this video, he'll ask anything along the lines of: "What sort of benefits are you looking for? Is the scent too strong?" He likes to keep his videos engaging, almost as if the person watching was really here with him.

After 2 hours of recording, he finally finishes. He cleans up the space and puts everything away. After he finishes cleaning, he checks the time once again.

The party started half an hour ago.

He doesn't bother to get changed and grabs his faux lined leather jacket and his bike helmet. He sends Tifa a text letting her know he's on the way.

He walks down to the garage and seats himself onto his black Kawasaki sportbike. He turns on the engine and kicks the kickstand back up. He revs the bike a few times before riding out of the garage and swiftly merging onto the highway.

*

The party is located at one of the frat houses near campus. Cloud parks his bike across the street. He removes his helmet and can already hear the booming music coming from the building.

The music is even louder when he walks into the house. Doesn't help that the place is crowded either. He weaves his way through the crowd looking for any sight of Tifa. He can see some heads turn towards him, looking him up and down. He glares right back at those people and keeps moving through the crowd. He finally finds Tifa and Aerith in the kitchen. Aerith is sitting on top of the counter and Tifa's leaning against the side.

He approaches the two and calls out to Tifa. They both turn towards him and Aerith lights up.

"Cloud! You made it!" she excitedly says, probably a little drunk already.

He sighs, "Yeah. There's a lot of people here"

"Well of course there is. Almost everyone who went to the basketball game is here"

He glances around and can see the team members are wearing their jerseys.

"You should've gone to the game. It was a close one" Tifa adds.

"I take it they won?" he says, taking note of the number of people and how excited everyone seemed.

"Of course we won" A confident voice speaks out from behind him.

Cloud turns around and his eyes widen for a second before he can collect himself.

The same man who was caught staring at him at the café is standing in front of him.

"…Hey" The man gives him a smile, somehow, he seems kinda…nervous?

Cloud notices the red jersey he's wearing, with the number 7 plastered on it. His muscular arms are out on display for all to see. "You're on the basketball team?"

"Yup, I play post, but I can also shoot some good 3-pointers"

"…I see" Cloud really doesn't know much about basketball, but he also just doesn't know what to say.

"Ah," The man notices Cloud's hesitation, "Post is like the player who's closest to the net. We basically guard the net and look for any rebounds"

Cloud hums. That makes sense since this guy is obviously built pretty big and he's tall.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The man asks.

"I drove here…so no," He says automatically.

"Ah…" The man rubs the back of his neck, "Some juice maybe?"

Noticing his response may have come out a bit rude sounding, Cloud hides his face behind his bangs and says, "…Juice sounds good"

The smile on the man's face returns, "Alright, I'll get you something." Before he wanders to the fridge, he points his thumb back towards himself, "I'm Zack by the way."

Cloud glances back up at him, "…Cloud"

A slight tint of pink rises on Zack's face.

_'Holy shit…his name is Cloud. That's so cute!'_ he thinks to himself. He also gets a better look at Cloud and my god, does he look great. The way his jeans are hugging his legs and the way the green of his necklace and earrings contrast with his hair. It's like he came straight out of a magazine…

"Alright Cloud, I'll be right back with some juice" He excitedly makes his way to the fridge, digging for something non-alcoholic.

While Zack's grabbing drinks, Tifa and Aerith are giggling amongst themselves.

"What?" Cloud glances at them.

Tifa tries to contain a giggle, "N—nothing"

Aerith just laughs with her, "You guys are funny"

Cloud blushes and decides to just ignore them.

Zack returns with what seems to be apple juice. Or maybe it's sparkling cider.

He hands the drink to Cloud, "It's sparkling cider…there wasn't really anything else to choose from"

"That's fine, thank you" he takes the drink and takes a small sip from it.

The two of them stand in silence, both of them not too sure what to talk about.

Cloud can still hear the girls giggling at them. He sighs and grabs onto Zack's forearm. Zack looks down towards him surprised by the sudden contact.

"Let's move somewhere else. It's kinda loud here" Cloud tugs Zack towards the backdoor into the yard.

They grab a seat near the bonfire outside. Luckily, there aren't many people outside since it's cold out, but one of Zack's teammates also started a drinking game inside, so naturally, most of the people are over there.

"Getting crazy in there…" Zack quietly says. He's incredibly nervous right now. He keeps remembering Aerith's words about not ambushing him with conversation. But if he's not supposed to do that, then what should he do? And the constant silence is making him antsy. He keeps looking around him, unable to keep still.

Cloud notices him shifting around, "You okay?"

"Y—yeah sorry. Um, it's just kinda quiet…"

"Oh…" Cloud twiddles his fingers as he tries to hide the faint blush appearing on his face, "Did you wanna talk then?"

That snaps Zack back to reality. He leans in a bit too close towards Cloud, "Is that okay with you??"

Cloud leans back instinctively, "Yeah, that's fine. But I'm not much of a conversationalist so you can do most of the talking"

"Not a problem" Zack smiles.

"So, Cloud, what's your major and what year?" he begins.

"I'm studying Mechanical engineering and I'm in my third year…you?"

"Physical therapy and I'm in my fourth year"

Cloud hums, "So you wanna work as like a chiropractor?" Is that what physical therapists usually become?

Zack chuckles, "Not quite, I wanna work with athletes, you know with like injuries or rehab. Stuff like that"

"I see…"

"What do you wanna do with your degree?"

"Hmm, well I'm not really sure honestly. I enjoy working on bikes and cars though. I've modded my own bike and have done some other work like that. I enjoy it, so I suppose anything along the lines of that"

"Wow, that's really cool! You could probably do like customary work, rather than working for someone"

"…I haven't thought about that…"

Zack nudges him, "You've got plenty of time. No need to worry too much about it now." Zack looks up to the night sky, "Anything else you like to do?"

Cloud finally relaxes into his seat. Zack doesn't seem like a bad guy, "I film videos and post them online."

"Like YouTube?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, what's your channel?" Zack asks curiously.

"Hmm…not telling" Cloud smirks.

Zack's heart skips a beat, _'Oh my god'_ he thinks to himself. "Come on, you can tell me"

Cloud shakes his head, "Nope"

Zack huffs a laugh, "Fine."

Cloud turns his head to look at Zack. He takes in every feature. His black hair that is slicked back, falling down to his shoulder, and the couple strands that fall at the front of his face. His strong jawline and his tinted purple eyes, the way the stars are reflecting in them.

Zack turns to look at Cloud and their eyes meet. "You wanna say something?" Zack gently asks. Oh, how caring his voice sounds right now.

Cloud's eyes widen and he blushes a bright red. He quickly gets up from his seat, avoiding Zack's gaze.

"I—I forgot I have something to do early in the morning. So, I think I should head back home"

"Oh yeah. It is getting pretty late," Zack gets up from his seat, "I'll walk you out. You wanna tell Tifa you're heading out?"

"I'll just text her"

Zack follows Cloud to his bike across the street.

"This the bike you were talking about?" Zack asks.

Cloud nods, "Yeah, I've spent a lot of time on her"

"She's beautiful," Zack says, gently brushing his hand against the leather seat.

Cloud hops onto the bike and kicks the kickstand back up. He's about to put his helmet on, but Zack interrupts him.

"Hey, Cloud…"

"Yeah?"

"You think we can exchange numbers?" Zack asks, his eyes directed towards the ground as if he were expecting to get rejected.

Cloud thinks over the idea for a while, but Zack really doesn't seem like a bad person. "Sure, why not." He pulls his phone from his pocket and hands it over to Zack, "You can put your number in"

Zack moves his attention to the phone. If he had a tail, it'd probably be wagging right now. He pulls his own phone out of his pocket and hands it over to Cloud.

They both input their numbers into each other's phones before handing them back.

"See you some time on campus?" Zack asks hopingly.

"Sure" he tries to conceal the smile on his face.

Zack's heart races as he watches Cloud speed away until he disappears around the corner.

*

Cloud slouches on the couch. It feels like a lot has happened today. He's certainly done more talking today than what he's used to. He checks his phone and sees a text from Zack.

**Zack** : _U get home safe? Also, it was great meeting u!_

Cloud chuckles to himself and is about to reply before he receives a call from an unknown number.

He reluctantly answers, "Hello?"

A voice so soft and proper speaks, "Hello, is this Mr. Cloud Strife?"

Worry fills his heart, "Yes?"

"Hello, Cloud. My name is Yeul and I work with St. Gaia Hospital. I have some important matters to speak to you about Claudia's condition. If you could come in as soon as you're available."

His takes a deep breath, "Is she alright?"

"Yes, but the deterioration has sped up faster than we were anticipating. I need to speak with you about the treatment plan."

"Alright. I'll be on my way there"

"Thank you" she hangs up, and Cloud is left to get lost in his thoughts.

He continues to take deep breathes. Everything will be fine.

*

Zack is sitting at his table, eating a hearty meal of pancakes and bacon. He checks his phone and immediately opens YouTube. There is supposed to be a new video from CloudySky today. He scrolls through his subscriptions and finds the video.

He chokes on his orange juice as the thumbnail catches his attention.

CloudySky is wearing a black turtleneck sweater along with a green amethyst necklace and earrings….it looks identical to what Cloud was wearing the other day.

Zack thinks back to what Cloud said about him making videos for YouTube but wouldn't tell him about his channel. Was this his channel?

Zack's heart races. He wouldn't know for sure until he asked Cloud himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter is up pretty early today, but uhhhh hope you all enjoy the read :)

Zack is sitting at the bench looking off into the distance. He hasn't seen Cloud since the night of the party and the only text Cloud sent was the reply to his initial text that night. Cloud never replied to any of the other texts he sent, so Zack thought maybe he needed some space. But now it's been days and he's been thinking that maybe Cloud really doesn't like him all that much.

So, here he is, sitting on the bench near the engineering building hoping he can spot the blonde.

He didn't know any of Cloud's classes, all he knew was that he studied engineering, and going by what Kunsel had said, Cloud spends most of his time in the engineering building.

He twiddles his thumbs wondering if Cloud would be okay with him waiting here for him, or if he would find it annoying. Sure, he could've sent him a message, but what if Cloud didn't respond…

Zack sighs, "I suppose it wont hurt to send him a text…just in case." He pulls his phone out from his pocket and goes to his and Cloud's message thread.

**Zack:** _Hey Cloud. Hope you've been well.. I don't know if you've been busy, but I wanted to see you.. so im near the engineering building right now. Not sure if you have class, but uhh just let me know when youre free yeah?_

He sends the message and runs his hand through his hair. That message was a bit of a mess, but it's better than nothing. He goes on to open the YouTube app and scrolls over to CloudySky. Zack scans through the thumbnails, the thought that these are all Cloud keep spiraling through his mind. He really wants to ask Cloud about it, but what would be the best way to go about it? He's not trying to call him out or shame him for it. He's genuinely thankful for the videos and just wants to let him know as a fan.

Zack suddenly hears the voices of a crowd and he flips his head up from his phone. He notices a wave of students leave the building. Class must've just ended.

He stands up from his seat hoping to get a better view. He scans through the sea of people in hopes to spot Cloud but sees no sight of him, just a sea of unfamiliar faces. He sits back down dejected.

_'Maybe he didn't have class today…'_ Zack thinks to himself.

Just as he's about to leave, he catches a glimpse of blonde hair hidden beneath a black hoodie in the corner of his eye.

He turns around to see Cloud walking out of the building after the crowd had diffused itself. 

Zack rushes over and calls out to him, "Cloud! Hey bud, it's been a while!"

Cloud flinches but continues to walk away as if he didn't hear Zack in the first place.

"Wait, Cloud," Zack catches up to him, gently placing his hand on his shoulder, causing Cloud to stop. However, Cloud doesn't look up at him. Just keeps his head hidden in his hoodie.

"Cloud?" Zack leans over to get a look at the blonde's face. He frowns at what he sees.

Cloud is wearing a pair of glasses, but one can still see the redness in his eyes and the dark circles. He looks…tired.

"Are you okay?" Zack cautiously asks.

"I'm fine." Cloud frowns. He tries to hide his face again, however, Zack doesn't allow him. He gently tugs at the hoodie, forcing Cloud to look in his direction.

"Obviously not."

Cloud huffs.

"Cloud…"

"…You don't know me…" he says so quietly that Zack doesn't hear him. Seriously, why was Zack here? He has no business being here. He doesn't have to act like he cares, they just met.

"What?"

"Why do you care?" he says slightly raising his voice, "You don't know me."

Zack steps back, not sure what to say. Sure, they haven't talked much since they first met, but to see Cloud so obviously troubled, stirs something within Zack's heart.

"H—How can I just stand around acting like nothing's wrong when there's obviously something wrong?" Zack says, keeping his voice low and gentle.

Zack gently grabs hold of Cloud's wrist and pulls him into an embrace, "S—Sorry, but I don't know how else to…just—" He has trouble finding the right words, "…I don't know what's going on…but you don't have to hold everything in. You can always talk about it. I'll always listen to you no matter what it is…even if we may not know each other that well."

Cloud lets out a strained sigh as he reluctantly pushes his face into the warmth of Zack's chest.

When was the last time he felt comfortable like this?

"Cloud?" A worried voice calls from behind him.

He quickly pushes Zack away and turns around. Tifa is standing behind him. He immediately averts his gaze when their eyes meet.

"Cloud…are you alright?" She asks, approaching him, reaching out to him.

He pulls away, "I'm fine. I'm telling you all, I'm. Fine." He swiftly turns around and escapes the area, leaving Zack and Tifa.

"Wait, Cloud…" Zack calls out, but the blonde ignores him and continues on.

"Zack…" Tifa gently speaks.

Zack looks down at her without saying a word.

"Can you follow him for me?"

"Something's up isn't it?"

"Well…I don't know for sure, but I think he's been hiding something. And Cloud has a habit of keeping everything to himself…"

"Then why don't you follow him? He knows you better than me and I don't know if he'd appreciate someone he barely knows digging into his business…"

She thinks back to what she just saw. How Cloud relaxed into Zack's embrace, "I think it'll be fine, trust me." She gives Zack a kind smile.

Zack sighs, thinking about it, "Alright, if you say so. I'll keep you posted."

"Thank you," she says as she watches Zack head back towards Cloud.

She isn't sure what it is about the two of them, but she feels as though they both need each other…

*

Cloud enters through the sliding glass doors. He squints his eyes from all the white that shines in his face upon entering. He locks eyes with the nurse at the front desk. They both nod at each other and he walks further down the corridor and into the elevator, pushing the button to the 10th floor.

He leans against the cold wall of the elevator as people consistently enter and exit the space. By the time it reaches the 10th floor, it's just him and one other doctor.

"Cloud." The doctor nods, allowing the blonde to exit the elevator first.

"Sephiroth." Cloud nods in return. The man didn't really talk much, which never really bothered him. However, the doctor knew him well enough due to his frequent visits.

"Visiting your mother?"

"Yes, that and Dr. Yeul had some things to discuss with me."

Sephiroth hums in response, "If I find her in the lounge, I'll let her know of your arrival."

Cloud thanks him as he watches Sephiroth walk in the opposite direction, his footsteps echoing throughout the hall, his long silver hair that was tied back, swinging back and forth.

There was always something sterile and formal about doctors that rubbed Cloud the wrong way. Of course, he knew that was their job though. Doctors consistently must break news to patients' families, whether that news would be good or bad. He'd imagine that that wasn't always the easiest thing to do, hence the reason doctors tend to act the way they do.

He quietly walks down the hall and makes a left at the end.

Room 1058.

He gently opens the door and quietly closes it. He sets his backpack on the couch and takes the seat nearest the bed.

"Cloud?" A voice weakly calls from the bed.

"…Hey mom, how you feeling?" He gently places his hand on top of hers.

A smile rises on her face, "Oh, I'm feeling alright. The nurses and doctors are very kind here and are good company."

"I'm sorry I can't be here more often." He rubs at her thin fingers.

"Cloud, please. No need to worry about that. While I do love seeing my precious son, you've got a lot to focus on. Speaking of which, how has school been, it's nearing the end of the semester."

"School's fine, I'll pass all my classes. I've got finals next week, but it shouldn't be that hard."

"Hmm, that's good. You've always been a smart boy."

Cloud chuckles, "…I'm planning on spending Christmas with you here"

She gazes at him, "You don't have to do all that. I'm sure you have friends you can go see, or maybe even spend it with Tifa's family."

He shakes his head, "I wanna spend it with you mom. I'll even bring some of your favorite soup."

Her eyebrows raise slightly, "Oh? You've learned to cook?"

"Well…I try to."

A breathy chuckle escapes her, "Look at my boy, growing up. Soon enough you'll be bringing someone here with you." She teases.

"Mom…there isn't anyone like that."

"Sure, sure. You say that now. But you never know when that special someone will walk into your life."

Cloud hums. He turns his head when he hears the door opening. A woman with long blue hair enters the room. She has such a youthful face, it'd be hard to think she's a doctor.

"Hello Cloud," she greets him then shifts her attention to his mother, "Claudia, how are you feeling?"

"Hmm, I feel alright. No major pains or anything like that."

Dr. Yeul jots down some notes on her clipboard, "Do you remember what we did last Tuesday?"

"Oh, yea! Of course, last Tuesday was so much fun! We watched some cooking shows and Cloud here baked the most delicious pastries."

Cloud squints his eyes. He wasn't here last Tuesday…

Dr. Yeul nods then proceeds to write down her notes. "Claudia, if you don't mind, I must speak with Cloud."

"Oh yes, of course. You both go on ahead."

Cloud and Yeul exit the room. She guides him to one of the meeting rooms not far from the room. She opens the door and motions for Cloud to enter. He takes a seat at one of the swivel chairs as Yeul takes the seat across from him.

She flips through her notes before saying anything, "I'm sure you've noticed that her memory has warped some. She remembers events; however, she often mixes those events with possible dreams she may have had."

Cloud nods, "Yeah, she thinks I came by last Tuesday…but that's not something detrimental though, is it? I mean, it's not as though she's forgotten memories."

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

She flips further into her notes, back to a later date, "To my understanding, your father is no longer present in your lives, correct?"

He scrunches his face, confused by the question, "Yes, he left ages ago, not long after I was born."

"About a month ago, she had started asking the whereabouts of her husband. Questions like, _he said he went to the store_. _Is he still at work? Has he spoken with Cloud lately?_ "

Cloud frowns. Not just at the fact that this all began a month ago, but why would she even ask about him. Not like they've ever spent any quality time as a family when he was around. "You're telling me this now?"

"We had to make sure this was a pattern before jumping to conclusions. And she has asked frequently enough that I find the need to tell you."

He sighs, "Have you guys been telling her he's not around anymore?"

"Yes, the nurses are to let her know if she brings it up. Just a gentle reminder."

Cloud sighs, so that meant, "She's not remembering the nurses telling her."

"Correct."

Cloud leans back into the chair, "Alright…so there's that. The other night you spoke to me about a new treatment. I can't remember the details exactly, but that was to strengthen her mind, right?"

"The opposite really. Have you noticed her physical condition?"

He frowns, he didn't want to bring it up, but she has been getting thinner and thinner after every time he's come to visit her.

"She seems weaker." He quietly responds.

"Yes, her body isn't responding to the nutrients she needs. To put it into better words, her body is rejecting them. Now the treatment I had recommended was that we directly inject the nutrients into her, since consuming the food orally does not remain in her system. However, I'm afraid that at the rate her body is weakening, this method will only slow the inevitable."

The inevitable? "What, what?" Panic rises in Cloud's voice, "You didn't say anything about that last time."

She stays quiet, letting him say his piece.

"Basically, you're saying that there's no way to save her? There isn't any hope for her? I thought—I thought…" his voice begins to grow weak, "I thought you guys were the best of the best…"

She takes a deep breath and leans into the table, "We have been trying the best we can. However, we have never seen a case as…severe as hers. I am truly sorry."

"…H—How much time does she have?" he cautiously asks, scared to know the answer.

"With the treatment, she has until the end of the year…"

Tears well up in his eyes. This really couldn't be happening. After all they've been through together…was this really how their story would end. She didn't deserve to go like this, she deserved so much more. She deserved a long life filled with happiness.

Dr. Yeul slips up from her chair walking over to Cloud, gently placing her hand on his shoulder, "I do not wish for you to harbor any bad feelings towards us, or…anyone else about this situation. Please know that all of us here have grown to know both you and Claudia and have enjoyed the two of you as people. And just know that it truly pains me to see the situation take a turn for the worst. Just please…for your sake and hers, spend the rest of her days with happiness, not sadness."

With that, she left Cloud in the room alone to piece all this information together. Cloud buries his face in his hands.

Was this really happening? Was there truly no hope for his mother? After everything she's persevered through…Will this really be the end of her battle?

Cloud takes a shaky breath. He thinks about what Dr. Yeul had said, about treating mom's final time as a time of happiness…

He takes a deep breath and slaps his hands to his face. He'll make sure every moment she's happy. She deserves it, in fact, she deserves the whole world. He lifts himself from the chair and returns to his mom's room.

He pushes down any lingering negative feelings, "Hey mom, you okay?"

She smiles at him, "Yes, I feel fine. A little hungry though."

"Ah, yeah…what do you wanna eat?"

"Hm…" she ponders for a moment, "Some soup sounds delightful!"

"Alright, I'll go get some. Shouldn't take me very long."

She weakly nods at him as he leaves the room. She keeps her eyes towards the door before she looks back down at herself. She moves her hands, looking at the front and back of them. She sighs, "Oh, Cloud…"

Cloud walks down into the lobby with his hands nestled in the pocket of his hoodie. Just as he's about to exit, someone leaps onto him from behind.

"Cloud! Oh my god, are you okay? Is there something going on?"

He turns around, confused by why she's here, "…Tifa? What are you doing here?" He gazes into her worried crimson eyes before he catches a glimpse of the man standing behind her. He frowns.

"Zack told me you were at the hospital and I got here as fast as I could. Is everything—"

"So, you followed me." Cloud interrupts her, focusing his attention on Zack. He didn't appreciate the idea of being followed, invading his personal space and all.

"Wait Cloud. Don't blame him, I asked him to follow you." Tifa steps in front of him.

Cloud cocks an eyebrow, edging her to continue.

"It's just that, I know you're hiding something Cloud. And you always keep everything to yourself. But I know somethings bothering you. You think I can just sit back and watch you suffer all alone?"

"Tifa…" He sighs, an unsure expression appearing on his face, "I…"

"Cloud," she cups his face, forcing him to meet her eyes, "You can tell me."

He glances over at Zack.

"If you don't want me to know, I can leave," Zack says, feeling as though he's intruding on something personal.

"It's fine. Um… Ah—" Cloud stutters, his face growing hot.

"What is it?" Zack asks, oblivious to Cloud's expression.

"It's nothing. I have to go out and get some food. You guys wanna come with?"

Zack and Tifa nod to each other and follow Cloud out of the hospital.

They return and Cloud signs the two in and hands them their guest passes.

He leads them up to the 10th floor. They quietly walk down the hall and to the left. He enters the room first.

"Hey, mom. I'm back with some soup…and some friends also."

His mom turns her head to the side and her eyes widen, "Tifa! Oh wow, look at you. So pretty, how have you been?"

Tifa stands in place for a moment, noticing the frail condition of Claudia. However, she pushes down those thoughts and approaches the bed, "I've been great. It's been a while, hasn't it? You're looking as gorgeous as ever."

Claudia chuckles, "Oh please, you're just flattering me. But it truly has been a while, are your parents doing alright?"

Tifa nods, "Yes, everyone is still back home in Nibelheim."

She hums and notices Zack near the door, "Oh? I've never met you before." She ushers him to come near, "Don't be shy. Who might you be?" She glances over at Cloud and he averts his gaze elsewhere.

"Ah hello ma'am, I'm Zack." He introduces himself, a little nervous.

"You can call me Claudia. You're a _friend_ of Cloud?"

Zack laughs, "I like to think so."

Cloud sighs as he pulls out the soup, arranging it on the table, "Yeah, he's a friend. We just met not long ago, but he's…nice enough."

Zack beams as he hums in response. Good to know Cloud thinks he's _nice enough_.

Cloud places the table tray in his mother's lap. He slowly feeds her as the four of them talk amongst each other.

The three of them leave once the nurse arrives. He knows what time it is, given the pale hue in his mother's face. She's unable to hold the food in.

*

Zack and Cloud sit in the backseat while Tifa drives.

"How long has she been like that?" Tifa asks, breaking the silence.

"It's been about 7 months now."

"Is…is she gonna be okay?"

Cloud pauses looking out the window, gazing at the snow blanketing the ground. "She has till the end of the year."

She pulls in a quiet breath, "Cloud I—I'm so sorry."

He doesn't say anything, just continues to look out the window. He notices Zack's leg twitching next to him. Cloud turns towards him, noticing Zack seems to look a bit uncomfortable, but he's not saying anything.

Cloud looks at where they are. Not too far from his place…

"Tifa, can you drop us off here?"

She glances back at him, "You sure? Your place isn't too far."

"It's fine. Kinda wanna talk to this guy a bit anyway." He says pointing at Zack, who's now looking confused.

Tifa pulls over and both he and Zack step out of the car. Cloud waves as she drives out, disappearing around the corner.

"So—You wanna talk?" Zack says looking over to Cloud, placing his hands in the pockets of his track pants for warmth. He watches the snow catch on Cloud's eyelashes. Cute. 

Cloud hums, "You seemed a bit uncomfortable in there."

"I wouldn't say uncomfortable, but just a tad bit too quiet for my liking."

They carefully walk along the sidewalk, trying not to slip on the concrete. It's later in the night and the city hasn't gone around to salt the roads and sidewalks yet.

"Sorry, you got dragged into all of this."

Zack chuckles, "It's fine. Tifa seemed pretty worried…but, not gonna lie, I was a bit worried myself."

Cloud glances to his side for a moment, "Worried you say…"

They walk up to an apartment complex and Cloud pulls out his keys. Zack shifts over unsure about what to do.

Cloud smirks, finding Zack's uncertainty kinda…cute. "Wanna come up?"

"Y—You sure?"

"I mean unless you'd rather freeze out here." He twirls his keys around his fingers.

Zack lets out a full laugh this time, "I'll accept your invitation in that case."

They ride the elevator up to Cloud's loft. Cloud enters first, placing his keys on the hook next to the door. They both remove their shoes, which are covered in snow.

"Feel free to take a seat wherever," Cloud says, as he turns the thermostat up.

Zack makes his way over to the couch, taking in every detail of the loft. It's not a huge space, but it's the perfect size for someone living alone. The walls that aren't windows are painted a dark grey and there's a set of spiral stairs that lead to what is assumed to be the bedroom. The only spaces on the lower floor are the kitchen and living area. Zack plops onto the couch, he looks down at the coffee table and sees a blueprint laid out. Seems to be of a bike.

"You're doing some more mods on your bike?" Zack asks, picking up the blueprint.

"Hm?" Cloud turns around from the microwave, "Ah those? That's for a friend, asked me to mod his bike for him. Of course, he had to pay me for it, I'm not that nice of a friend."

"That's so cool though! Can't wait till I get my own bike."

"Oh? You're planning on getting a bike?" Cloud approaches the couch, setting down two mugs of hot cocoa onto the table.

"Oh~ You didn't have to make me anything." He says while he happily takes a sip into the drink, blissfully sighing as the warm liquid flows down his body. "But yeah, I've been saving up money for one. It's been getting kinda annoying have to rely on public transportation or friends to help me get around."

"Hm, well, when you do go out shopping for one, let me know. I can help you find a good one."

"You'd really do that?!"

"…Yeah, I like looking at bikes."

"Man…you're really not that bad…" Zack mumbles, leaning back into the couch. This was seriously such a comfy couch.

Cloud lifts an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ah, I didn't mean anything mean by it," Zack quickly corrects, "It's just that, a friend of mine told me some rumors about you. Something like you're snappy, or cranky. Something like that. Which I mean…no offense, but you kinda were when I first met you." Zack laughs thinking back on the memory.

"Is that what people say about me?" Cloud pulls his feet up onto the couch.

"Not like they were saying you were mean though."

"I think snappy and cranky imply mean."

Zack tries to think of something to deny that but has trouble.

"It's fine. Not like I really care about what people say behind my back."

There is a moment of silence between them. So, they both drink their hot cocoa, gazing out the window as the snow thickens outside.

"Hey Cloud?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"…I'm fine."

"You sure? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I can't imagine being _fine_ in this sort of situation. –Oh and, sorry for following you…"

"Don't worry about it, I get why you did it…"

Cloud takes a moment to gather his thoughts. It wouldn't hurt to tell him. He's comfortable with Zack enough to talk to him like this. "Well…it's just sort of upsetting, I guess? Honestly, I haven't completely wrapped my head around it all. And not only that, I just—I just feel like she deserves better you know? Like we've both been through too much just for her life to…decay like this…" Cloud takes a deep breath, calming his emotions, "She's done so much for me and I feel like I haven't done enough for her…"

Zack quietly listens to him, thinking of ways to respond, "I know it's not exactly my place to say, but I think having you there for her and spending time with her is already a lot. Like, that says much more than you think it does."

"But—"

Zack shakes his head, "There are plenty of people who'd run away from the situation, thinking it's too difficult, or too expensive. The fact that you're there sticking around has a lot of meaning. And the fact that you're here telling me all this…you obviously care. I'm sure she feels the love."

Cloud holds the mug closer to him, "Isn't there more I can do for her? It just really feels like I'm not doing enough."

"You're doing all you can. I can see that. You act like a hardass, but I can see how much you care…I really like that about you."

Cloud conceals a blush by tilting his head back and taking a large gulp from the hot cocoa.

Maybe this is a good time to ask… "Hey Cloud. You mind if I ask you something else?"

"What's up?"

Zack sets his mug in his lap, "Well…there's this channel I like watching called CloudySky ASMR…I was just wondering if you were the one behind that channel." He glances over to Cloud, looking for a response.

Cloud eventually breaks their gaze and looks down at the ground, "…Yeah, I am."

"Really??" That's—That's really cool you know."

"Cool? You don't think it's weird?"

"Weird? There's nothing weird about it. I really like your videos."

"Do you really?"

"Yes really, I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it. Besides, I leave comments on every video."

"Wait…are you SoldierZF?" Cloud asks, recalling that same username popping under every video.

Zack shifts excitedly, almost spilling his hot cocoa, "Oh my god, you actually read the comments??"

"Well, I don't always read them, but I'll notice particular users if I see the username enough times."

Zack leans back, "Woah, I can't believe that. I honestly didn't think you'd notice. But—" Zack inches closer to Cloud, "I just want you to know that your videos really do help me out. I honestly can't sleep without them."

"You're just saying that."

"No, really. I have trouble sleeping. I—uh— I get really anxious when it gets too quiet. The videos help me relax."

Cloud straightens in his seat, "Is that why I see you fidgeting whenever it gets quiet?"

"Yeah," he rubs the back of his neck, a sheepish smile forming on his face, "Ever since I got back from the war it's been like that. The psychologist says it's anxiety from when I was on duty and had to stay alert for attacks."

"Oh…I'm sorry about that, I didn't know…" Makes Cloud feel bad about the times where they fall silent because he doesn't know what to talk about.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. For the most part, I can cope just fine. It's at its worse whenever I try going to sleep." Zack assures him.

Cloud shifts over, spilling a bit of the hot cocoa onto the couch. He doesn't seem to notice. Zack leans in seeing the spill, "You spilled some—"

"Did you wanna stay over? The snow—" Cloud flips his head to the side just narrowly missing Zack's. They're nearly nose to nose.

Cloud flushes red, "W—Why are you so close?"

"S—Sorry." He pulls back and points to the spill. "Uh, you spilled some hot cocoa on the couch."

"Huh?" Cloud looks down beneath him and there it is, "Oh, I didn't notice that happen." He gets up, heads over to the kitchen, grabbing a damp cloth.

"Um, I was just gonna ask if you wanted to just stay over. The snow doesn't seem to be lightening up anytime soon and honestly, I'd feel a bit bad if I just kicked you out."

"If that's fine with you. You're pretty close to campus and I have class in the morning, so I'd really appreciate it."

"It's fine." Cloud finishes cleaning off the stain, "This couch is a pullout, I'll grab some sheets."

Zack pulls out the bed as Cloud rummages through the closet. They push the coffee table to the side and stretch the sheets along the mattress.

"You mind if I use your shower?" Zack asks.

"Yeah, bathrooms in the corner. Oh wait, you need a change of clothes, don't you?"

"It'd be nice, but if you don't have any, it's fine. I'll live."

"I'll see if I can find something. Feel free to get showered. Towels and everything will be in there already."

Zack nods and heads into the bathroom. It's a small bathroom, but big enough for him. He turns on the shower, allowing the water to warm up. He removes his clothes and steps into the warm confines of the shower.

He pops open the body wash and spreads it onto the washcloth, lathering it up. Smells like Cloud…

There's a quiet knock on the door, "Zack, I'll leave the clothes here by the door. Imma head up to bed so uh…goodnight."

Zack pokes his head from the side of the curtain, "Thanks, and goodnight."

He listens for a response; however, one doesn't come. He probably already went up to bed.

Zack dries himself off in the shower before he steps out. It's too cold to step out first. He quickly moisturizes and reaches for the clothes Cloud left him. Zack slips on the pair of sweats and the long sleeve shirt. They're still a bit small, but it'll do.

He steps out of the bathroom and crawls into the bed. Cocooning himself in the blankets. It really was a cold night tonight.

He shifts around before finding a comfortable position. 

Oddly enough, he falls asleep for the first time without having to watch a video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......hello, i hope the pacing was okay or I guess just hope everything was okay in general lol but anyway I always appreciate your guys support, you're all sweet ;-; anyway next chapter will have lots of cute zakkura stuff huhuhu   
> Until next time :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since the night Zack slept over, he’s been stuck to Cloud by the waist. To everyone’s surprise, Cloud didn’t seem to mind.

"Dude, you dating that blonde in the engineering department?" Roche asks, whipping the sweat off his head with his t-shirt.

Zack jogs to the back of the line behind Roche, "Cloud?"

"Is that his name?" The line moves forward as the other teammates take their shots, passing the ball to the next person in line. There is still 3 minutes left on the timer.

"We're not dating," Zack says as he catches the ball, taking a step forward and aiming at the basket.

_Swish_.

“The teams been noticing you spending a lot of time with him recently.”

The timer buzzes and the team go on a water break.

Zack shrugs, “He’s good company.” Zack reaches for his water bottle placed on the side of the court.

Roche hums, “Come on man, you can tell me. He’s gotta pretty face, probably a nice fuck.”

Zack turns around, clenching his jaw, “What?”

The man chuckles, “Come on Zack. Don’t play stupid. You trying to tell me you guys aren’t fucking.”

“No.” Seriously why was he always like this, “Not everyone’s a—”

“Yo, Zack. Help me grab the scrimmage jerseys.” Kunsel cuts in, dragging Zack towards the storage room.

Zack sighs, “Thanks, Kunsel.”

“No problem. Roche is kind of a dick; don’t know why he feels the need to get in everyone’s business.”

“Tell me about it. You think coach’ll ever kick him off the team.”

They pick up the box with the scrimmage jerseys from the storage closet, “Hard to say. He’s definitely been close though. But I’ve only ever seen him get benched. You know how coach gets all strict about the whole honor thing.”

“Yeah...” They bring the boxes out, moving to the side where coach is arranging the teams for today’s scrimmage.

Once the teams are arranged, they play a half-game then finish practice with some extra conditioning.

* * *

Zack walks through campus while humming tunes to himself, making his way to the subway station. As he's walking by the library, he spots a familiar face.

“Cloud~” He excitedly waves. He jogs over to him, “Hey, it’s pretty late. You have class?” Zack feels the urge to wrap his arm around Cloud’s waist, but he quickly dissolves that feeling.

Cloud yawns and places his hands in the pockets of his jacket, “No, did some studying. I have my last final tomorrow… Why are you here late?”

“Had basketball practice. We just got out.”

Cloud hums, “Is that why you’re dressed like that?” Cloud points to his muscle tank top, “It’s pretty cold out.”

Zack looks to Cloud’s warmer outfit. He’s wearing a black hoodie with a black bomber jacket and black jeans. He looks warm.

He laughs, “Yeah, I’m still pretty warm from all the running coach had us do.”

The two walk down the steps and through the pathway that cuts underneath the main walkway of campus.

“You have any finals left?” Cloud asks, doing his best to keep a conversation going.

It warms Zack’s heart to see Cloud trying to keep up with the conversation, even if he’s not very good at it.

“Just finished my last one today.” He boasts, “But, I have no idea how I did honestly. I feel like I knew what I was doing, but I’ve said that before and bombed so—I can only hope for the best.”

"I'm sure you did fine," Cloud assures him.

They walk up the stairway and the main road emerges. The station is on the left and it seems like Cloud parked his bike in the parking lot on the right.

“Hey, Cloud?” Zack asks, accidentally brushing his fingers against Cloud’s hand.

Cloud flinches from the sudden touch, “Yeah?”

“You think I can take you out tomorrow night?” He asks, looking into Cloud’s eyes. The lights from the cars passing by reflect in them.

Cloud blushes, “Like a date?”

Zack bites his lower lip, trying to conceal the smile that creeps on his face, “If you don’t mind.”

Cloud shrugs, “Sure.”

Zack breathes out. Wasn’t sure if he’d actually agree, “Alright, I’ll pick you up at your place around 7pm. That okay?”

Cloud nods as he shifts over to the side.

Zack gives him a full smile, “Cool cool, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Zack skips towards the station then turns around, “Oh, and be sure to bundle up!” He calls over.

Cloud lifts an eyebrow. The weather’s supposed to be cold, so he sees no reason why he wouldn’t bundle up. Cloud waves over to Zack before he disappears into the station.

* * *

Zack groans, grabbing onto the man’s waist; the tightness around him slowly becoming unbearable.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he croaks out. The man grinds on top of him, switching his pace, teasing Zack. He leans down and whispers something into Zack’s ear, causing him to jut his hips upwards, pulling a soft moan from the man.

“You like that?” Zack whispers to him, caressing the dip in his back. Zack flips them over, gaining control. Zack places both hands on the bed, lifting his hips to slowly pull out before swiftly sliding back in. He repeats this motion, his pace growing faster until the bed starts to creak.

The man wraps a hand around Zack’s arm, nibbling at the skin, placing gentle kisses.

Suddenly, Zack is met with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he’s ever seen, “ _Z—Zack_.”

Zack shivers and leans in to place a wet kiss on the man’s lips.

“ _Cloud…_ ”

Zack abruptly raises from the bed. His face feels hot, however, that isn't the only thing that feels hot. He lifts the covers to get a look at himself.

“Shit.” He sighs. He slips out of bed and drags himself into the bathroom.

He splashes some water onto his face and stares at his reflection in the mirror. The color of his skin is a bit flush. He combs his hands through his hair.

Of course, he’d have that sort of dream the day of his date. Now, the only problem is that he needs to keep his mind out of the gutter for the date. He takes his shower colder than he typically would.

He slips on a pair of black track pants and black sneakers. He pairs them with a white t-shirt and a grey down jacket. 

He grabs his keys and a pair of gloves and heads out of his apartment, locking the door behind him.

* * *

**Zack:** I’m outside 😊

Cloud rushes down the stairs and leaves the building. He finds Zack leaning against the side of the building. It's cold out, hopefully, he hasn't been waiting too long.

Zack looks up from his phone, “Hey Cloud, you ready?” he smiles, pocketing his phone.

Cloud walks up to his side, “Yeah, where to?” He asks, genuinely curious.

Zack chuckles, “It’s a surprise. Just follow me.” Zack leads the way and Cloud follows as he sighs. “Trust me, I think you’ll have fun.”

The city is hectic with many people shopping for the holidays, despite the cold weather. However, despite the streets being filled with people, it’s beautiful out. The streets are decorated with lights, illuminating every crevasse. Every shop has Christmas decorations hung up in them. The weather tonight is also as good as It can be. Of course, it’s still cold out, however, the skies are clear and there’s no wind chill. Just a calm night, couldn’t be any more perfect.

Zack leads Cloud to the middle of the city. There’s a large Christmas tree in the center and a large ice rink surrounds it. They walk up to the stall and Zack rents out two pairs of skates. He hands one over to Cloud.

“Ice skating?” Cloud says grabbing the skates, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yeah! Doesn’t it sound like fun? I hear ice skating is a great date option this time of year.” He sits down on the bench and straps on the skates.

“Do you even know how to skate?” Cloud asks, finding it hard to believe. Winter activities just don’t seem to be Zack’s forte.

“Oh, I’m pretty good if you ask me. I think you’ll be surprised.”

“We’ll see about that.”

They waddle into the ice rink and lean against the wall to balance themselves. They push off the wall and begin to skate around the rink. They keep at a steady pace.

"See, I'm not bad," Zack says, proud of himself.

“Hm, yeah, you’re not bad, but I definitely wouldn’t say _pretty good_.” Cloud smirks.

Zack pouts, “Oh, and you’re better?”

Cloud smirks and picks up his pace. He turns around to skate backwards, keeping his gaze on Zack. He gracefully swivels past the other people skating.

“…Wow.” Zack stares in awe.

Cloud does a few turns on the ice before returning to Zack, slowing his pace to meet Zack’s.

“I didn’t know you could skate like that?!” Zack exclaims.

Cloud shrugs, “There was a frozen lake near where I grew up. Used to skate in my free time.”

“…You think you can show me how to do a few tricks?” Zack shyly asks.

“Sure, what do you wanna learn?”

Zack hums, “Maybe how to skate faster? Looks like fun.”

Cloud nods and skates in front of Zack. He grabs onto both of Zack’s hands, guiding him.

Zack’s eyes slightly widen from the sudden contact. He constantly flips his head to their hands and Cloud’s face. Cloud’s holding his hands…

“Zack, need you to pay attention.”

“Ah—Sorry, sorry.” His face scrunches as he concentrates on his feet. He tries pushing himself along the ice to gain momentum.

Cloud chuckles. He immediately tries to hide his expression through his bangs.

Zack blushes, “W—What?! I’m trying!”

A faint smile can be seen on the blonde's face, "I know…" Their speed picks up but only a little. They're able to pass by a few people. "Your hands are getting clammy," Cloud says, his heart beating a tad faster.

“I could say the same to you.” Zack teases.

This time, Zack can clearly see the smile on Cloud’s face as he huffs out a sigh. “I think you’ve got the basics. You can pick up the pace if you feel like it.” He releases Zack’s hands and effortlessly skates to Zack’s side. He grabs a hold of Zack’s right hand once again.

"Never would've taken you for a hand holder." Zack teases.

“It’s just kinda cold, that’s all.” He tries to pout, but his eyes say he’s satisfied.

Zack takes a deep breath and skates closer to his side, closer to Cloud. “You know you should smile more often. It’s—it’s a good look.”

Cloud suddenly stops skating, causing Zack to jerk back. “Cloud are you—”

Cloud turns his attention towards Zack. Takes him a moment to register Zack’s words. His face contorts as he frowns, looking back down at the cold hard ice below them.

“Hey, what’s wrong? I didn’t mean to upset you.” Zack tries to find Cloud’s eyes.

Cloud shakes his head. _You should smile more often_ , which is what his mom used to always say to him. He was supposed to keep it together for his mother's sake.

“—ud”

However, the fact that she won't be here next year, creates a knot in his chest, making it hard to breathe. He tries to push down the tears welling in the corner of his eyes.

“—oud”

“Cloud!”

Cloud finally turns up and faces Zack. He flinches when he feels Zack’s calloused hand gently wipe the tears from his eyes.

Their eyes meet and there’s so much worry floating in Zack’s eyes. However, that look of worry is quickly exchanged with something else. Something Cloud isn’t too sure about.

Zack leans forward and gently places a kiss on his cheek as his hand rubs calming circles at the corner of Cloud’s eye.

“S—Sorry. You can hit me if you want.” Zack braces himself, closing his eyes. Zack carefully opens one eye when he begins to hear a faint chuckle. A chuckle that may appear light, however, there was so much being projected through that faint chuckle. So much emotion. It warms Zack’s heart. But who was it coming from?

Both his eyes widen when he notices the sound is coming from right in front of him. Cloud stands in front of him, his face lightly blushed a shade of pink, and with the gentlest smile Zack’s ever seen.

“Cloud, you—”

Suddenly Zack’s interrupted when Cloud clutches Zack’s jacket, pulling him into a kiss. This time on his lips. The kiss isn’t anything crazy, no tongue action. However, there is enough emotion there to tell what Cloud is thinking. The blonde pulls away as Zack stares at the sky in disbelief.

“ _Zack_ —”

“Hey! You two over there! Get off the rink if you’re just gonna stand in the middle like that!” One of the workers yells at them.

Cloud does his best to hold in his laugh as Zack frantically apologizes, tugging them out of the rink.

Cloud waits by the road as Zack returns the skates, his hands pocketed in the warmth of his coat. Zack quickly returns with a grin. The man is practically growing right now.

“Did you have fun?” Zack smirks.

Cloud smirks, “Wasn’t that bad.”

A warm smile appears on Zack’s face, “I’ll walk you back.”

They quietly walk along the road, snow slowly beginning to drift down from the sky. "Hey, Zack?"

“Hm?” He looks down over to Cloud who is burying his face in his scarf for warmth.

“Um…” Cloud seems nervous, “Tifa and I are going to see my mom for Christmas…and uh—you can tag along if you want…”

Zack is surprised by the sudden invitation, but he doesn’t want to go if he’s feeling pressured to ask, “Are you okay with that? I don’t want to invade or anything like that.”

“It’s fine. I’m the one asking anyway. My mom is also curious about you. Said she wants to talk to you more.”

Zack laughs, “Well I suppose that’s an invitation I can’t decline.”

“You sure? Aren’t you gonna see your own family?”

“Well, that _was_ the plan. But my parents are on some winter trip. Said they wanted to spend some time with each other like they used to when they were younger.”

Cloud hums in response as they approach his apartment. They stand at the entrance, both not entirely sure what to do.

“Well, I guess this is goodnight.” Zack rubs the back of his neck. “I’ll see you on campus…sometime?”

Cloud nods, “Yeah, thanks for tonight.”

“It’s no problem. I’m just glad you had a good time. Honestly, I’ve been nervous all day, was a bit worried I’d fuck something up.”

“Were you really?” Cloud asks. He could say he was also nervous, but he didn’t want to admit that.

“Yeah of course! I mean look at you, you’re great. Too good for me if you ask me. But I’m just really glad to have had this opportunity to spend time with you like this. Maybe we can hang out like this again sometime?”

Cloud nods shyly, “I’d like that…”

Zack’s about to leave, but Cloud quickly grabs hold of his wrist, causing Zack to turn around, first glancing down at Cloud’s hand, then up to Cloud’s face.

Cloud peaks through his bangs, “Wanna come up?”

Wait, what…does this mean Cloud wants to spend more time with him? Zack’s mind begins to spiral, “Uh…”

“…It’s kinda cold out, so I’d appreciate a response sooner than later.”

“Ah—y-yeah.” He stutters.

They go up into the apartment. They sit on the couch with the tv playing some reality show in the background. They chat for some time, getting to know each other.

Zack rests his arm on the top cushion of the couch, “If you don’t mind me asking, why’d you ask me up?”

A faint blush appears on Cloud’s face and he slightly turns his head to the side, “Just felt like talking to you more.”

Zack smiles, “What’d you wanna talk about?”

“You said you’ve been watching my channel for a while?” Cloud asks, curling his legs up on the couch.

“Yup, ever since I was discharged about a year ago. After the meds the doctors prescribed me weren't doing the job, I was just kinda scrolling around my phone and I just happened to stumble upon your channel. It’s almost like fate if you ask me. I’ve never really watched asmr before, but I was curious, so I clicked on one of your videos and fell in love with them. I’ve watched every video since.”

“Hm…” Cloud hums, thinking to himself, “You wanna help me with a video?”

Zack perks up, “Right now?”

“Mhm, I haven’t filmed the video for this week yet.”

Zack happily moves in his seat, “Sure! What do I need to do?”

Cloud gets up from the couch, motioning for Zack to follow. He leads him up the stairs and into his room. His desk sits in front of the window. Zack looks around the room. Cloud’s bed is pushed into the corner and there's a loveseat placed near the bed across from the desk. Zack eyes the desk, noticing that it's the exact desk in his videos, that and there are two expensive-looking microphones on either side.

Cloud hands him a pair of earbuds, “You can put these in while I film and let me know if everything sounds alright.”

“What if I fall asleep? Cuz not gonna lie, there’s a high chance.”

Cloud smirks, “I’ll just wake you up.”

Zack nods grabbing the headphones, “Anything else?”

“You can help me setup, but other than that, that’s all. I think I’m just gonna do a normal trigger video, nothing too complicated.”

They gather some items which include some wooden blocks and a bowl of ice. After setting up, Zack lays himself on the loveseat. It's a bit small so his legs hang off the edge.

Cloud begins recording and does some test sounds. He glances over in Zack’s direction. Zack gives him a thumbs up, signifying that everything is sounding good.

Cloud continues to film, alternating between the sounds and whispers. Zack tries to focus on the sounds, but he finds himself having trouble. He places his hand on his chest and breathes in deeply. Why is his heart beating so fast? He’s supposed to be calming down not becoming riled up. He looks over to Cloud. He can see the concentration in his expression as he carefully goes through the motions. Seeing him work so hard is—it’s attractive. Zack blushes, his face growing hotter the longer he stares at Cloud.

Cloud glances over to Zack every so often, eventually noticing his stares. Stares that started off as something unsure become something more…daring.

When Cloud focuses himself once again, Zack sneaks over to his side, placing his hand on the desk as he leans in towards Cloud, grabbing his attention.

“Zack?” he whispers.

Zack glides his hand over Cloud’s. Cloud meets Zack’s gaze, knowing full well where this is headed. Cloud grazes his hand along Zack’s arm, feeling the firm muscle underneath the fabric.

Zack leans forward. Cloud closes his eyes, anticipating what’s to come. Zack cradles the blonde’s jaw before placing a kiss on his lips. He brushes his lips further down, nibbling at Cloud’s neck.

Cloud tilts his head back, releasing a quiet moan.

Zack huffs against his skin, “No need to be quiet.”

Cloud wraps an arm around Zack’s neck as he pulls his body closer. Cloud turns his head to the side, noticing the camera. Zack continues to nibble at his neck.

“Z—Zack, wait….the—the camera, it’s—still recording.”

"Leave it." He pulls Cloud closer to his own heat, tightening his grip around his waist. He then greedily places a wet kiss on his lips, slipping in his tongue. He can feel Cloud moan through the kiss as he kisses him back.

Zack lifts him from his seat and carries him to the bed without parting their lips. He gently lays Cloud onto the dark sheets, moving his leg in between Cloud’s, rubbing at his heat.

Cloud gasps, his head tilting further back. He grips onto Zack’s arms, hoping it’d keep him grounded. Zack leans back down to place more kisses on his neck. He releases hot breathes as he continues to grind against Cloud.

Cloud lustily gazes into Zack’s blue eyes, his lips parting, releasing a moan.

Zack pulls away, taking a good look at Cloud. He groans, “Look at you, now that’s an expression.”

Cloud huffs, “J—Just hurry up.”

Zack removes his shirt, revealing the toned muscle underneath. Cloud ogles at the view, his eyes moving from his chest, down to his abs then the trail of hair that disappears underneath his pants.

Cloud smirks, “Not bad.”

Zack chuckles, “Now it’s your turn.” He helps Cloud remove his own shirt. Zack’s eyes slightly dilate from the sight. Cloud may have been thinner than him, but Cloud was almost as toned as him. Zack glides his hands along his body, starting at his abs, feeling every dip. He moves to Cloud’s chest and thumbs at his nipples. He feels Cloud squirm underneath him. He feels himself grow harder as Cloud glances down at his pants.

“Take these off.” Cloud commands, tugging at the side of Zack’s pants.

“Alright, alright. But first…” Zack undoes Cloud’s own pants, pulling them off along with his boxers and throwing them to the side. He gently grips Cloud’s member, slowly pumping him. Cloud’s leg jerks back.

“ _F—Fuck, Zack…”_

Zack pumps him faster as he eats at Cloud’s lips, swallowing every moan. Once Cloud is a squirming mess underneath him, he begins to kiss the area right beneath his ear. Zack pumps him a few more times before tightly gripping the base.

“ _A—Ah—_ ” Cloud’s head jerks back into the mattress as he claws at Zack’s arms. His body aggressively twitching from the lack of release.

Zack gently rubs at Cloud’s waist, waiting for his body to relax. When his breathing slows, Zack sits up, looking around the room.

“You have any lube or condoms?” Zack asks as he gently circles his thumbs into Cloud’s thighs.

“Lube—is in the nightstand—top drawer…don’t—don’t worry about the condoms.”

“You sure?” He asks reaching for the nightstand.

Cloud takes deep breathes, “S’fine.”

Zack pops off the cap and spreads some lube on his fingers, then on Cloud’s entrance.

“Tell me if anything hurts alright?”

Cloud nods his face blushed pink, “Just—just do it.”

Zack slowly inserts a finger, keeping his eyes on Cloud, looking for any trace of discomfort. After some time, Zack inserts a second finger, later followed by a third. Once Cloud seems ready, he removes his fingers.

“Feeling okay?” Zack asks, making sure he’s comfortable.

Cloud takes a deep breath, “ _Yes_ , how many times are you gonna ask? J—Just hurry up and get inside me before you kill the mood.”

Zack laughs and strips down, pulling Cloud closer to him. He positions himself and slips in with ease. He shivers from the sudden tightness around him.

“ _Mmph_ —” Cloud bites his lips.

“You o— Good?” Zack asks, quickly correcting himself.

“What do you th-- _Ah!_ ” Cloud is interrupted when Zack suddenly thrusts into him. Cloud’s back arches from the bed and Zack is quick to place a hand in the dip, supporting him, pulling him up closer to his own body.

Zack quickens his pace, holding Cloud tightly. Cloud keeps his arms wrapped around Zack, burying his face into Zack’s neck.

“Zack, I think I— _mmph_ —I’m gonna--” Cloud pants, kissing the side of Zack’s neck.

“M—Me too.” Zack grunts, his rhythm becoming erratic. He gently pushes Cloud back, brushing his hair out of his face, “I want to see you though, that okay?”

Cloud doesn't respond but instead, his face flushes a bright red. Zack holds back a chuckle.

He thrusts two, three more times before releasing into Cloud, collapsing on top of him. The two of them take deep breaths, coming back to reality.

“Shit didn’t mean to come inside…” Zack apologizes, cuddling Cloud, brushing his hair.

"It's fine...not that big of a deal." Cloud groans, trying to push Zack off him, "You're kinda heavy…”

Zack pouts, “But you’re warm, aren’t you?”

He sighs, “Too warm…”

Zack chuckles and gives Cloud a little more room, but still cuddling him. He’s just not smothering him anymore.

“Hm... should prolly clean up though," Zack mentions, rubbing circles on Cloud's arm.

“Mhm.” He sounds tired.

Zack ends up drawing a bath for them both and carries Cloud in. They fall asleep in each other’s arms after the warm bath.

The morning sun peaks through the curtains of the room, shining directly into Cloud’s face.

He groans as he shifts in bed, stretching his arms. When he swings his arm to the side, it’s just empty space. He turns to the side, “Zack?” He sits up, his hair spiked even worse than it already is. He shuffles out of bed, throwing on some sweats and a shirt. As he walks down the steps, he hears clacking from the kitchen; a sweet aroma fills the air. He looks towards the kitchen and sees Zack busy in the kitchen, his sweats hanging low on his hips, and his shirt...well, he isn’t wearing one. Just his abs casually on display. Makes Cloud blush thinking about their intimate time from last night.

Zack notices him coming down, “Mornin’, hope you don’t mind me using your kitchen. I made some banana cinnamon pancakes.”

“You can cook?” Cloud asks reluctantly.

“I mean, there are only two things I can make successfully so...I don’t know if I’d describe that as being able to cook. But come over here, I’m super excited for you to try these. I put lots of love in them.”

Cloud hums, tiredly situating himself at the table. Zack quickly hovers over with two plates. He sets one in front of Cloud, anticipating his reaction. Cloud takes a bite and chews on it for a bit before he shakes his head.

Zack droops, “Not good?”

“No... these are actually pretty good.”

Zack perks up again, “You really like it?!”

“Mhm.” He continues to eat.

Zack takes a few bites out of his meal, “Hey, what kind of stuff does your mom like?”

“Stuff? You don’t have to get her anything?”

“No, no, I want to.”

“I’m pretty sure she’d like most things.”

“But I wanna get her something nice!” Zack stammers.

“...Don’t you have practice today?”

Zack drops his fork and just stares blankly at Cloud.

“Zack?”

He suddenly gets up from his seat, “Shit, I totally forgot!” He runs back up to the bedroom, grabbing his clothes. “Thank god you live near campus.”

Cloud watches as Zack frantically gets ready. Makes a smile creep on his face. Cloud is quick to place a hand on his cheekbones. He glances back over to Zack, this time a softer expression fills his eyes.

He’s really been smiling a lot lately...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeee didn't finish this before the end of the year looooool but you know how it be sometimes huhu Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I was having a lot of issues with the smut, but I pushed through it. This chapter actually came out longer than I was expecting....  
> Anyway, next chapter will be the last...for the time being. If you noticed, I'm making this into a series. So I will expand on this universe at a later time.  
> As always, I thank you all for your support! You guys are the sweetest. Oh! And happy new year everyone! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed? I'm not sure how updating this story will go since I'm posting this right before finals lmaooo But I'm going to try for once a week. But if that doesn't happen, this will definitely be done by the end of the month...hopefully lol It's only 4 chapters, I'm sure I can manage lol  
> But anyway, I appreciate any comments, kudos, whatever you feel like doing! But please...just be nice huhu Have a wonderful day/night all and Happy Holidays!


End file.
